


The Quality of Mercy

by astanne



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, New Relationship(s), Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astanne/pseuds/astanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercy interrupts Reaper and Genji trying to kill one another and secrets are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quality of Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> First Overwatch piece - I just need to get this out of my head.

“Gabriel, stop!” Mercy cried out, running over to where Reaper and Genji were on the ground. Reaper had his guns to Genji’s head, Genji attempting to block them with his sword. Mercy ran to them, her wings fluttering behind her rapidly as she dropped her caduceus staff and pulled out her pistol. “Stop!” she yelled once more, fully grabbing their attention.

“Angel, is that you?” Reaper asked tilting his head. His mask blocked his expression but Mercy knew the sneer that was underneath just from his tone.

“No, you lost the right to call me that when you decided that blowing up our friends was an option,” Mercy said, doing everything she could to prevent an angry outburst. That would not help Genji get out of this alive.

Reaper knew her far too well though. “If you’re so angry with me, why save my life then?” he asked, not shifting an inch off of the other man. When Mercy only glared at him, he pressed her further - “Why did you save me, Angel?”

At the second use of the pet name, Mercy snapped. “Because I loved you Gabriel! Because I wanted you to wake up and tell me it wasn’t true! That it wasn’t you that killed all those people - that what everyone said was wrong. Even though deep down I knew it was just denial,” she finished, the anger seeping out of her with her confession. Why she hadn’t just answered, “I’m a doctor, it’s what I do,” as she had so many other times, she wasn’t sure. Genji wasn’t able to move his head, but she could sense his eyes on her from behind his mask. She had never told him about her past with Gabriel and she lowered her eyes for a moment while hoping he wasn’t too upset with her.

The man stayed silent - not out of anger towards her, but because he did not want to cause Reaper to fire his weapons - either on him, or worse, her. So he kept his sword up, blocking the shotguns, letting the former lovers have a moment. But if Reaper made one move towards her, he would do anything he could to keep her safe, even at the cost of his own life.

She raised her eyes, gun still aimed at Reaper. “Please don’t make me do this Gabriel,” she said sadly. 

“You wouldn’t - you’re not a killer,” Reaper said, the bite of his earlier words gone. When she didn’t reply he continued, “How else does this end? Someone will be dead and I’m outnumbered.”

“You have my word, Gabriel. Neither of us will hurt you. Everyone walks away. Just this once,” she said, the words rushing out before anyone could act.

“My word as well, Reaper,” Genji said, breaking his silence.

“And I’m just to trust you?” Reaper questioned, looking at Mercy as she approached, lowering her gun slowly.  
“You know me Gabe, I don’t give my word unless I mean it. And Genji is an honorable man,” she replied, completely holstering her weapon, choosing to trust that her former love would not harm her.

“We may die at each others hand in the future, but today does not need to be that day,” Genji said, looking between Reaper and Mercy, ready to intervene if Reaper decided to take advantage of Mercy no longer holding her weapon.

Reaper paused a moment before lifting his guns away from Genji. “Fine. Just this once,” he said before teleporting away.

The moment he left, Mercy was running to Genji. She checked him for any injuries and was only halfway through when he interrupted her.

“Angela, I am fine. Thanks to you,” he said, cupping her cheek with his hand. The tears she had been fighting during the encounter with Reaper finally came and she allowed Genji to hold her as she cried.


End file.
